<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627897">Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: “Are we on a date right now?” with Pidge(voltron)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we on a date right now?”</p><p>The question came out sarcastically; typical Pidge style. Tone uncaring as if trying to be apathetic. You knew better, however you had learnt to know better.</p><p>The two of you were crossing the milky way, peddling in one of those couple’s boats. It was the most romantic place to be in the galaxy, but for the most unromantic purposes. You were to research the phenomena that took place here each year; in the hopes that you would find a new and cleaner source of energy. </p><p>And of course Pidge disliked the very notion of romance, making sure to voice out her discontent for all to hear; which really was only you. </p><p>“Do you want it to be?” you winked at the paladin, liking the way Pidge’s cheeks flushed momentarily as she pushed her glasses up. “I make for a good date?” you continued to tease, arms slipping around Pidge’s arm as you pulled her closer. This time Pidge couldn’t hide the growing blush.</p><p>“You should try asking me on one first,” you laughed as you let go of the girl. You knew why she was sulking, but didn’t bother to address it. There was only so far you could go with your teases.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe I will say yes,” you winked once more, shutting up any form of protest from Pidge before she recovered herself and gave you a shove.</p><p>“As if!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>